<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Android Maintenance by Sapphiremoonlight1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823344">Android Maintenance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1'>Sapphiremoonlight1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android buddies, Author has no understanding of electronics, Gen, HackerBros, Yusei needs a break, blue mountain tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusaku's an expert when it comes to computer hardware and coding but it comes to regular mechanics he falls short.  Ai and Bruno are like two peas in a scheming pod.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Android Maintenance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"So it's glue. You swore an allegiance to magic glue!" -Dubbed Jack Atlas<br/><s>has nothing to do with the story i just<s> love that line.</s></s></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I need someone to watch over the cafe this week while I take Jin in for a check up at the hospital, think you can spare the afternoon away from your cave?” Kusanagi asks from the cafe window. Even if everything was over Yusaku still found himself hanging around Cafe Nagi when he had free time. </p><p>If he went somewhere there was a 70% chance Ai would because he was bored at home which meant Ai blurted out an answer before he could. . </p><p>“Sorry Kusanagi Yusaku and I have plans this weekend.” It should have been as easy as that to get away with Ai and his trip to Neo Domino to visit someone he hasn't seen face to face. But this was Kusanagi and that was never going to fly. </p><p>“Really? That's a surprise. don't tell me they involve hiding in his room spending hours hacking some major corporation because I thought we agreed not to that anymore,” Kusanagi quips pretending to be flipping some hot dogs on the grill trying to keep a straight face. </p><p>“No, it's nothing like that but we won't be able to cover for you, I'm sorry,” He replies finishing up his coffee. He still needed to double check their stuff before they head out. They were only going to be away an over the weekend, but it was better to prepared. It wasn't like Yusei would let either of them go without something they needed but he didn't want to put that kind of stress on the man. </p><p>“Yusaku you're glaring into an empty cup again,” Ai points out tipping the cup away from his face. </p><p>“What are your plans anyway?” Kusanagi starts to ask, but Ai cuts him off quickly, “Sorry Kusanagi maybe we'll tell you when we get back.” Yusaku didn't care about Ai rushing him off or the vendor starring after them appearing somewhere between concerned and amused about the interaction. </p><p>Does Yusei have the same issues with Bruno? Does the future AI manhandle him into doing things too??</p><p>“Call me if you need anything!” shouts Kusanagi as Ai shoves him back towards their apartment.</p>
<hr/><p>“So you're telling me you have friends outside of Neo Dominion who aren't signers?” Bruno asks somehow perplexed that he could have friends the other mechanic doesn't know about. He's seen Yusei in action, he knows just how effective he is at making friends with everything including a vengeful hacker who was in a similar situation to him when it came to far too human AI. </p><p>“Yes and him and his par-friend are coming to visit for a couple of days,” He replies giving Bruno the side-eye to see if he caught the slip up. The other man's general disposition at the moment read he was still in wide-eyed disbelief. He can't wait to see how Bruno will actually react to Yusaku. Now that he's thinking about it. Keeping Yusaku away from Jack and Crow might be a good idea The teen harsh nature might rub them the wrong way. </p><p>“They just want some advice on how to fix something,” he says going for one of the wrenches on the ground with them. Then he glanced up at Bruno again. Yusaku asked him if Yusei could show him basic maintenance on an android.

What he wanted to know was how the fuck did another teenager end up with an advance world destroying AI? What was wrong with the world to let that happen multiple times? How the hell was Bruno still alive? </p><p>“Yusei, Yusei, come back to me,” Bruno calls roughly shaking his shoulder to get his attention.“You back with me? You were doing that weird thousand yard stare thing you do whenever you think world ending shit is going down.”</p><p>“I knew Jack was going to be a bad influence on you,” he sighs. It would be nice if they could just work on the bikes in peace while they wait. Getting antsy about existential questions he doesn't have the answers too wasn't going to make this meeting any easier.

</p><p>Indignantly he ignores the curious eyebrows Bruno keeps raising at him while they work but thankfully Bruno lets it slip after awhile. </p><p>Unfortunately their steady work rhythm was interrupted by obnoxious knocks echoing around the garage from someone impatiently pounding on the door. Followed some thudding and what sounded like a hushed argument as they made they way towards the door. He and Bruno had shared a glance before opening it up to see who it was.</p><p>Standing on the other side of the door is a blue haired teenager in comfortable clothing accompanied by an elaborately dressed man the latter of which grinning wolfishly wide at them. Despite Yusei's lack of surprise over their appearance (living through a couple world ending events will do that) he was slightly off put by them. Somehow what Yusei imagined was less average teenager with weird hair and more Playmaker with logic defying hair. </p><p>“So Yusaku are you going to introduce me to your friend?' The dark hair man inquires  playfully hovering over the teens shoulder. To Yusei it looked like the man was studying Bruno for some reason. </p><p>Whatever strange, silent, exchange that had been happening between Bruno and him broke off. </p><p>“If not I can introduce myself,” the man says side stepping in between Yusei and Yusaku. “It's a pleasure to meet you both I am Ai.” The man-Ai even placed a hand of his heart and gave them a small bow. </p><p>“You were going to that whether I said anything or not,” Yusaku voices tugging his campion back a few steps before meeting Yusei's gaze.“Hello Yusei, it is nice to meet you.” </p><p>“Hello Yusaku, it's nice to finally meet you too,”he agrees.“How about you two come inside.” He moves back to them in, and Bruno mirrors the gesture. </p><p>Of course the insanity started once they all made it down the stairs onto the shop floor. Ai spins around on his heels causing his cape to curl around him and Bruno as the man imposes into Bruno's personal space. 

</p><p>“You're like me, at least somewhat, but how?” </p><p>Bruno steps farther and farther away from Ai's curious gaze until he bumps into the work table with no way of escaping. The other mechanic stutters a few times confused by Ai's hailstorm of inquires. 

</p><p>Thankfully Yusaku drags a pouting Ai away from Bruno by the fabric of his cape. “ Ai I told you on the way here to behave, now leave the poor man alone.”</p><p>“How about we all start at the beginning,” Yusei offers running a hand through his hair. It was going to be a long day. The beginning was the best place for any of them to start. He and yusaku ran into each other online doing shady things and developed something of work relationship that  eventually became as friendly as the revenge driven teen do. They most talked about coding until one of them brought up androids. From that point on they talked what should have been hypotheticals only Bruno and Ai were real.</p><p>“You're an android from the future?!”</p><p>“You're a sentient AI?!” </p><p>“Geat you're both idiots.”</p><p>“Anyway Yusaku, you said you need help with something?” he says trying to drown out the excited conversation the two androids were having finally meet someone else like them. </p><p>“Yeah, I was wonder if you could show a few things about mechanics,” Yusaku admits pointing at Ai "I would rather not have to trial and error repair the Soltis if he breaks it."</p><p>“Hey Ai don't do stupid things that often!” </p><p>“And you want me to show you?” he asks and Yusaku nodes in agreement. “Alright I can do that.”

 They both stare over at Ai who's slowly backing searching around for a way to escape.    </p><p>“Buy me diner first you creeps!” </p><p>“Hey Yusei we need you to settle a debate we're having over which is tea is better!” Crow shouts rushing down the stairs followed shorty by an irate Jack. </p><p>“Without a doubt it's Blue-eyes Mountain tea everything else isn't even worth the effort to mention,” Jack adds behind Crow. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, You only like that brand because it's the most-Hey Yusei why are dissecting someone?” Crow asks freezing mid stride to gawk at the scene before him. Jack to caught up in himself bumped right into Crow leading. Yusei had to admit with all the parts scattered around and Yusaku reaching into Ai's chest it did appear like they were doing surgery. </p><p>

Said android sprung up like tightly wound coil showing off the inside of his metallic chest cavity. The motion knocked loose a few of the cords connected to parts inside. </p><p>“Um Yusei I know you have a thing for robots but,” Crow mutters getting a closer look at their 'patient'. </p><p>“Who is he?" Jack demands sizing up Yusaku. </p><p>“Hey! I'm not a robot!”Ai and Bruno shout in unison. Everyone in the room glances over at Ai. He was the one sitting there with wires coming out of him. </p><p>"I'm an Ignis thank you very much. Not some basic robot!" </p><p>“Fujiki, Yusaku,” The teen replies while trying to get Ai to settle back down. </p><p>“Never heard of you,” Jack scuffs. </p><p>“If you don't mind, I'm a little busy. Also Crow right Jack, you only like Blue Mountain because it's expensive,” He says finally deciding now would be a good time to intervene before Jack tries to and inevitably fails to intimate Yusaku. </p><p>“I have no idea who you are either,” Yusaku replies disregarding Jack in favor of trying to get Ai to lay back down like a good patient.  </p><p>“Why, You!” Jack starts while Yusei jumps up to get between Jack's rash attitude and Yusaku but something black gets in the way. 

"What did I tell you about doing that?" Yusaku huffs.  Ai takes his damsel over to the couch to rest before looking at everyone again. "What?" </p><p>“So someone want to tell me what's going on?” Crow says running his hand through his hair. </p><p>"Ooh, yeah, umm there's no need to worry about blondy. With his thick skull he should be up in about an hour," Ai answers. “I'm Ai and this social butterfly here is Yusaku,” the man gestures between himself and the teen who was glaring at him.</p><p>"Don't mind Ai. He's just protective,"  Yusaku replies as if that would have answered either of his or Crow's questions about what's going on. Bruno though was trying very hard not start laughing.</p><p>“Well Yuskau, It's nice to meet you, My name is Crow Hogan,” he says offering his hand out for Yusaku to shake ignoring the snoring elephant in the room.  He's always had away with kids even if Yusaku was only a few years younger than them. 
</p><p>
"Cosmic Glue!" </p><p>
Great so now Jack talks in his sleep.  Bruno finally can't keep his giggles from slipping out and turning into full on laughter. "Oh, you need to show me how to do that!"</p><p>

Yusaku gets to drag a reluctant Ai back to his original place on the floor.  "Cosmic Clue?" the android asks letting the teen finish putting him back together. </p><p>

That question was a good way to get everything back in order. Or a least in a direction Crow and him understood and hopefully get Bruno to stop grinning like he's got some kind of evil plan. </p><p>

"It's how Jack was explained the Crimson Dragon," he says shrugging.  Then the room goes quiet except for the sound Ai's chest cover snapping back into place. </p><p>

"So neither of you are going to ask about that?" Crow asks confused by the two's disinterest. </p><p>

"Yay, yay signer dragon nonsense," Ai says waving Crow off. "You're not the only ones to deal unbelievable Earth ending nonsense."</p><p>

(Somewhere in a far away dimension Jaden Yuki sneezes.) </p><p>

"What does he mean by that?" he asks getting back to the floor and gesturing Crow to join them. </p><p>

20 Minutes Later</p><p>

"What the fuck? This nonsense doesn't end does it Yusei?" Crow says.  </p><p>

"Why don't you guys take Yusaku out on a ride," Bruno suggests that he's up to something smile still on face. </p><p>

"You know anything about turbo duels?" he asks turning to Yusaku who just shrugs. Teen really isn't' all that expressive is he? </p><p>

"Stupid Clowns and their clown language"  Jack flails a fist out before settling back to sleep. </p><p>

"Alright I wouldn't mind going against Yus again. Let's go" Crow shouts jumping up.  Yusei gives him a nod and waves Yusaku over to his D-wheel. </p><p>

The three sped out of the garage yet the blond only grumbled at the noise. </p><p>

Bruno glances over at Ai mischievously.  "So what do you really look like?"  The android returns his mischievous look before getting up to search through on of the bags they brought with them.  After maybe 30 seconds he pulls out a duel disk.  Bruno shoots him a curious look as he sits back on the ground with him.  </p><p>

The android closed its eyes. After a minute Bruno was starting to worry so he got closer to give the other a shake.  </p><p>

Then something purple shot out at him knocking Bruno back on his arse.  It was a tiny purple humanoid thing with two bright glowing gold eyes. </p><p>

"This is my natural form. What do you really look like," Ai inquires somehow making his eyes turn up and smile. </p><p>

"Give me a second," he replies going over to his D- Wheel.  "Watch this!" He  got on his bike and it was like a flip switching. Bruno faded out and was replaced with Dark Glass. It wouldn't have been right to use his third name. </p><p>

"Ooh! You're like something out of those movies Yusaku doesn't want me to know about. Watch this," the creature says and the disk he was sprouting out of started glowing. The small form grow bigger and bigger and grow a couple more sets of limbs. "What do you think?"</p><p>

"Alien! Dark Glass!" behind Ai, Jack had started to wake up only to see them showing off their not exactly human forms. He passed out again after that falling onto the floor instead of the couch. </p><p>

Bruno defuses from his bike so that he could get Jack off the floor. The blonde may hate his guts but he'd rather not deal with an even more aggravated Jack once the idiot wakes up. "Hey Ai can you show me how you do that trick?" The alien looking Ai grins with it's sharp teeth.</p><p>This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <s>I finished the Valentine's day prompt for Aiball week and was like I'm gonna take a break from writing those two in any context. That only lasted about five minutes<s></s></s>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was the case and then my internet was funny for a few days and I learned why I don't start things as drafts on here.<br/>Yes I made a reference to the abridged series</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>